falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Liberation Army (postwar)
In the final months of the Sino-American War, the Central Military Commission and the Chinese Communist Party had carried out a contingency plan to preserve the communist government and military of China in the event of a nuclear war with the United States of America. When a nuclear war broke out in the form of the Great War on October 23rd, 2077, the plan was put into motion and saw thousands of military units and reserves (both volunteers and conscripts ages 17-48) were ordered to flee into fallout shelters and bunkers built deep within the Chinese mainland and helped keep the both the Communist Party and the People's Liberation Army from collapsing. In the aftermath of the Great War, the world lied in ruin and the Chinese mainland was consumed by a now vast near-continental wide Gobi Desert and were forced to redeploy towards the Eastern Coast to regain control over the area. By 2144, the post-war People's Liberation Army is now the military arm of the post-war Communist Party of China, officially known as the Reorganized Chinese People's Republic, and has gained control over most of eastern coast of China and maintains a presence within Western China, thought it's currently at odds with the Independent State of Tibet and Islamic Republic of Turkestan in the west as well as the Empire of Manchuria in the east. The Central Military Commission, now reformed into the Central Military Command or Central Command for short, is the main leading body of the post-war PLA and is based within Nanjing since Beijing was taken by Manchuria. The post-war PLA is comprised of surviving military units based within ruined cities on the Chinese coasts along with salvaged and preserved hardware such as tanks and jets along with makeshift military vehicles as well. The Chinese Navy remains active, but only has contact through radio and communication with Central Command as much fo the fleet was scattered across the world durign the Great War. The new post-war People's Liberation Army is in a state of constant conflict in Asia with only a handful of allies to rely on, mainly the Communist Party of Japan and the Far Eastern Republic in Russia. History During the late stages of the Alaskan Campaign, the Chinese High Command became concerned over how the scale of the war was now falling out of China's favor with the war in Alaska becoming more and more difficult to continue due to high casualties and little gains and the need to protect the mainland from the invading United States Army and so the campaign was called off and the troops withdrew back to the mainland. Post-withdraw, the military commission began to conduct a contingency plan to protect the CCP and PLA in the event of a nuclear war fearing that it may happen as the mainland campaign was bogging down into a stalemate and feared the usage of nuclear weapons may be the only way to break the stalemate. This lead to the construction of various fallout shelters and bunkers and underground tunnels ranging from self-made supply routes to converted subways to allow the PLA to send troops to the front fast. When the bombs fell on October 23rd, 2077 starting the Great War, the plan was put into motion and at least 18 divisions made it to their designated shelters along with four army corps and at least two fronts according to official reports and remained underground until 2089 when they emerged from their shelters. While the reports showed the PLA having significant levels of strength, it was only able to muster two thirds of their surviving units into the new post-war incarnation of the PLA with the last third either having lost contact with central command, deserted, and/or joined other post-war states and factions. In some cases, many fled into post-war Russia to escape the harsh nature of the desert wasteland and fled to various post-war Russian and Eastern European states. The first major deployment of the new post-war PLA was the Russo-Manchurian War in the 2100s when the Empire of Manchuria invaded the neighboring Far Eastern Republic and the two armies fought on the Russian Far East's border and Sakhalin. During the conflict, the Far Eastern Red Army began pushing back the Imperial Manchurian Army and the PLA was deployed to prevent the Manchurian army from sending reinforcements. The first major engagement was known as the South Manchuria Offensive and ended in victory. The war ended in a Far Eastern victory and both the Far Eastern Republic and the CPC established diplomatic relations. The PLA also annexed Kinmen and attempted to invade Taiwan, but went to war with the Republic of China and resulted in the Taiwan Strait War which bogged down into a military stalemate and ended due to a Nationalist counter-offensive forcing the PLA off of mainland Taiwan. Conscription and Training The Chinese People's Republic mandates that all citizens within its territory ages 18-32 to go through military training and those who make it through basic training are then mandated to serve at least two years in the armed forces with training for other branches varying and enlistment is permitted. The PLA reserves are made up of volunteers only, both civilians and those who finished their mandatory service, and accepts citizens ages 17-41. The National People's Militia (NPM) is the national militia and home guard of the post-war Reorganized People's Republic and is made up of volunteers during peacetime with citizens ages 16-51 being allowed to sign up. Conscription is carried out for the militia during wartime only and especially when communist territory is being invaded. Training for the militia is based around preparing its personel for urban combat and fighting in open countryside and how to harass invading forces using guerilla warfare. Branches Equipment The equipment of the post-war People's Liberation Army is varied and diverse as the army uses a mixed collection of surviving pre-war weapons and vehicles along with post-war modifications to antiquated vehicles and post-war versions of and makeshift military vehicles such as makeshift tanks and armored vehciles. Firearms are those used by the Chinese Army during pre-war times, but the PLA also uses small-arms captured from American forces stranded on Mainland China when the bombs fell, American arms acquired through trading with settlements and arms sent over from the Far Eastern Republic or Communist territory in Japan via trading. Standard Issue Small Arms Special Issue Small Arms *'Type 93' - Pre-war Chinese assault rifle used by the PLA ground forces and militia units. Remains in active usage with the rest of the army and is common among home guard and militia units. *'Shanxi Type 17 '- Pre-war Chinese pistol used by the PLA and remains in active use. Common among militia units and rural defense companies. *'SVT-92 ' - Soviet-made semi-automatic rifle used by ground forces, militia units, and military police. Can be converted into a sniper rifle just like the Type 63 and commonly used alongside the latter. *'R91 Assault Rifle' - American assault rifles acquired via trading with other outposts and salvaged from abandoned US Army bases in formerly occupied lands during the Sino-American War. Used by all branches. *'M60 Machine Gun' - American machine gun acquired via trading with outposts or captured from abandoned US Army bases or from surviving US Army units still fighting the war that ended centuries ago. *'Hangyang Type 88' - Antiquated World War II-era bolt-action rifle used by military police and militia units. Modified with new ammunition and stronger material used in post-war models. *'Arisaka Type 30' - Antiquated World War II-era bolt-action rifle used by the Imperial Japanese Army. Acquired through trading with the CPJ in Southern Japan and used by military police and the national militia. *'Degtyaryov Machine Gun' - Antiquated Soviet machine gun used by tank crews, second line units of the ground forces and both military police and militia units. Common variant is the post-war modified DP-32 machine gun. Light Vehicles *'ZFB05' - Surviving pre-war Chinese armored vehicle used to transport small numbers of troops to any given frontline and defend convoys. Chinese equivalent to the American humvee and around 400 in inventory. *'SPM-3 '- Soviet armored truck used by the Soviet Army and acquired through trading with the Far Eastern Republic or salvaged from abandoned Soviet and American army bases in Northern China/Inner Mongolia. ~200 in inventory. *'Technicals' - Surviving and reconstructed pick-up trucks and small trucks converted into gun trucks. Commonly known as technicals and used by all branches. ~300 in inventory. *'Various armored cars' - Various makeshift armored cars and trucks made from surviving pre-war civilian vehicles and cars as well as post-war recreations. Usually large cars or trucks modified with machine guns and mortars along with a thick layer of armor to protect against small arms. Over 300 in inventory. *'Army cars '- Either surviving pre-war military cars or scout cars used for either transporting officers and important VIPs or used for scouting purposes. Around 100 in inventory. Armored Vehicles Aircraft Naval Vessels Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries